


In Which Laura is a Mom, Jean is Tired, and Hank is a Nerd.

by eggosandxmen



Category: All New Wolverine, All New X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soccer Moms, Trans Scott Summers, and hes smoler tan the rest, because one of the o5 had to be smol, bobby is 12, bobby is ADHD, gabby ad laura have ptsd, kitty and illyana are the o5's parents, laura is gabbys big sister/mother, laura loves her sister, laura was experimented on but is not a mutant, love all my children, oh well, parent teacher conferences, pta au no one asked for, so sorry bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Laura has to go to a parent-teacher conference. So do the o5. Meetings, shenanigans, and soccer moms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of trash, but one of the w.i.ps I've been one for a while. 
> 
> I promise I'll do some more David & Laura, Four Sisters, and Wayward Home as soon as possible!

Laura’s 16. She’s 16, and she’s sitting in a room with a bunch of middle aged weirdos in a middle school on a Thursday night. Normally, right now, Gabby and her would be on the couch, watching some stupid TV show and figuring out how exactly to avoid working tomorrow.

But it’s parent-teacher conference night.

She had to leave Gabby home, alone, with no protection. Originally the plan was to bring her, but “Children can not be within the premises on PTC nights.”

She hated this school, she decided. It’s a nice place, maybe 20 minutes from their house, but it still weirds her out. The staff had painted on smiles.

Also, being surrounded by middle aged rich people was not her forte.

She spotted a group her own age, a girl and three boys, who also looked bored out of their minds. So she walks over.

“Sorry to walk in, but you look to be the only people that look mildly interesting around here.” She says, sitting on the extra chair.

“No problem.” One of the boys, a stocky guy with glasses, says absentmindedly as he messed with a contraption he’s holding.

“Sorry about Hank.” The girl says, sticking out her hand. “My name’s Jean. That’s Scott, Hank, and Warren.”

“I’m Laura.”

They all nod and then Warren starts talking. “I never understood the concept of these things! Like, hell, I know how Bobby’s- our brother, Laura- doing in school, he talks about it whenever something actually worthwhile happens. Why would we spend four hours talking about grades and all that?”

“Same.” Scott comments. 

“I never understand these, either.” Laura comments. “Hanging out with prissy rich people? Not my thing. Plus, leaving the kids at home doesn’t work for some people. I can’t afford a babysitter.”

“Same. Some people don’t have a nuclear family, y’know?” Jean says. 

“Yeah.” Laura nods.

“What was that?” A voice sounds. A soccer mom, great. 

“We were just talking about how hard it is to get here.” Jean says, her face falling.

“Well, couldn’t you just hire a babysitter?”

“Uh, no.” Laura says. “I _already_ work three jobs and I’m barely paying for the apartment I live in and food, I don’t have money for babysitters.”

“Well, my children always have the highest caliber of babysitters. Nothing’s too much for them!” The woman says, fake laughing.

“Some of us don’t have that luxury.” Jean says through gritted teeth. The boys nod.

“Well, dear, just because you decided to have a child so young-”

“Bobby’s my brother, you weirdo.”

“Well, then, where are your parents?”

“Mom’s in Afghanistan, and Mama’s off trying to find work so she can support us.” Warren says.

“Two moms?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s your father? Who is your real mother?”

“We’re adopted, we don’t know our dad, and both of our moms are our real mothers, you idiot.” Jean snarls. Scott pulls Jean back and says, “Look, ma’am, we don’t want trouble. Just walk away, please.”

“Well, what about you?” The woman says, turning to Laura.

“I have a sister and my parents are gone. Leave.”

“Wait, I recognize you… oh, lord! Aren’t you that girl from the experiment case a few years ago? With those doctors?”

“If you don’t shut up and leave I will stab you with this conveniently sharpened pencil.”

“No wonder you’re on your own… didn’t they find dead bodies with you?”

“Shut up!” Laura yells. The lady walks out smirking, and Laura sinks down into her chair, staring at the other four. 

“I’m sorry you had to watch that… I’m not a murderer, you know, but he, who wants a PTSD violent 17 year old as a friend?” She says, sarcastically laughing. “I’ll go now.”

“Hey, wait!” Jean says. “Look, let’s just all go. Before I punch out that lady out. We’ve got questions, yeah, but... y’know. Boys, can you go home and get Bobby? He’s probably running wild by now.”

“I gotta get Gabby…” Laura starts.

“If you want a day off, we can go pick her up and she can stay with us for a bit?” Warren offers.

“Uh.. that’d work. Just, well, if she freaks out on you, just tell her I know you guys? She’s not great with strangers.”

He nods and the boys walk off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean and Laura pile into Laura’s car. “Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere. I can’t take humanity tonight.” Jean moans, slamming her face on the dash.

“I understand that. Were the PTCs that bad?” Laura says, starting to drive.

“Bobby’s failing gym, he disrupts the class, etc. He’s ADHD! He’s awful at focusing and staying still- plus he’s not amazing at making friends.”

“Why?”

“He’s just... I don’t know, quirky? He’s weird.” Jean sighs. “Being a surrogate mom is harder than I thought. My mom’s off in Afghanistan, and my other mom sends money and I know she loves us, but this isn’t easy.”

“I get it.”

“Laura?”

“Hm?”

“What did the lady mean? With the bodies? I mean, if it’s too personal that’s fine, but...”

“Nah. It was on the news anyway.

“My dad worked for a government- they did experiments, y’know. My mom was a doctor there. When I was born, it was this huge thing, ‘cause apparently I have good genes or something. So they killed my dad and made my mom continue working for them.”

Jean nods. No pity in her eyes, which is a good sign. Laura hates being pitied on.

“Anyway, and don’t ask me how, they took some of my genetic samples and, like, made my sisters? Genetic engineering. There were four of us. We kept being experimented on, etc. etc. By the time the police found us, it was just me and Gabby left. I’ve got PTSD and my sister is PTSD, plus not the best at speaking. So with her doctor appointments, food, etc. I can barely afford this. And, when a lady goes off on me like that… especially mentioning the bodies- those ‘bodies’ were my sisters. They had names, they had lives, they were people. I can’t take people. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah.” Jean mutters.”I mean, Scottie just got out of high school, Hank’s got a scholarship, and me and War are finishing next month- none of us re going to college. Hank can’t even take the scholarship- the only kid out of our family going to college is Bobby. I don’t know how we’re going to manage this!”

“That sucks.”

“I love my baby bro, but sometimes I wish I could be a kid, and not have to give up my childhood to give Bobby one, y‘know?”

Laura nods. “Gabby, for me… Gabby is the person I love most in the world. It’s hard, though.”

Jean smiles and squeezes Laura’s non-driving hand. “C’mon, the boys are watching the kids. Let’s go have fun, for a night.”

Laura grins and presses harder on the gas pedal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
